Sorry
by Cyanide Tabloid
Summary: Raito tells L he hates him and wants him to die. L has emotional breakdown. Soon, Raito wants to take back what he said but can't. Why? Read to find out. Spoilers 4 ep. 25. Is oneshot, I think... might continue it...


BEWARE: Incredible cheesiness and extreme fluff ahead. Don't like, don't flame/kill/hurt/verbally abuse me. Thank you. This is an extremely awkward oneshot with a lame attempt at angst. Reviews are the air I breathe, the food I eat, the thoughts that make my brain work. Please keep me a semi-sane, _alive_ person by reviewing. PLEASE!! (you get cookies...)

It started as a normal fight. L made some random comment about Raito's obvious Kira-ness, making Raito get really pissed and start punching him. This (as usual) turned into a violent fight. It left each with battle scars aka broken noses, teeth, and multiple cuts and bruises. When they finally stopped trying to beat each other to a pulp, L went and said, "Forty percent Raito-kun" At that moment Raito just snapped almost as if an atomic bomb exploded inside of him.

"I FRICKIN' HATE YOU!! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!" L flinched as though this was another blow. However, the day went on as normal after. When it was about two, L finally let Raito go to bed. But as soon as Raito laid down he felt weight press down on the other end. As he glanced over, he saw L's curled up form. He knew L never slept in the presence of others. Had what he said earlier affected him that much? Why did L, persona of no emotion care about that of all things? Why did Raito care what L chose to care about anyway? Furiously, Raito mulled over these questions. When he finally stopped freaking out he noticed the sound of crying coming over from the other side of the bed. NO. It wasn't possible! L couldn't, wouldn't cry. Raito felt the urge to roll over and try to comfort the detective, to tell him he didn't mean it, but he repressed it. As L's muffled cries became noticeable sobs, Raito tried to, but was unsuccessful, in his quest for sleep. Little did he know, he'd come to regret his actions in less than a week's time.

--

Raito kneeled on the floor holding L's near dead body in his arms and felt Kira cheering inside him. But another voice inside him, the voice of _Raito_ (not Kira), was screaming, wailing, and mourning the loss of his only real friend. His only equal. Someone that he possibly could have even loved in different circumstances. He felt his lips curling in a smile as Kira overpowered him. The last thing he saw passing through L's eyes was a mix of realization, sorrow, and despair. As he looked into those eyes L's last thought was obvious, "So you did hate me… at least you got your wish." And as Kira laughed inside him, Raito began to cry.

--

Nothingness. Such a strange, empty place. Yagami Raito was dead, suspended in the Great Void, where the host of Kira was doomed to spend eternity. Alone. Such a horrible word. Alone meant no L, no Otousan (means father). But there was something Raito rather liked about nothingness. The part of him that was Kira was gone. It had left his body, mind, and spirit, and for that, Raito had begun to appreciate nothingness. He passed his minutes replaying every happy memory he had, and he discovered most of them included L. Oh, how he wished he could see the raven-haired detective again, to stare in those dark pools which were L's eyes. And most importantly, say what he never got to…

A voice, a _voice_, interrupted Raito's thoughts. A silky smooth voice that for once was not deadpan and emotionless.

"Hello, Raito." L addressed him. It made Raito want to cry. There was L. Speaking to him, and not hating him, not calling him Kira. Raito shifted his spirit so he was embracing the other entity, hugging him tightly, with tears moistening his nonexistent eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki. I'm so, so sorry." L's spirit hugged him.

"I know you are, Raito."

"But…I…you…I was Kira!"

"You were. And no longer are. I forgive you." An expression of pure ecstasy graced Raito's face.

"How can you forgive me Ryuuzaki? I've killed so many. I killed you!" Raito's expression turned to one of confusion and regret.

"There is no reason not to forgive. None of it matters now. What happened in life doesn't matter after death because it is a chance to change. So I'm staying here with you for now."

"How can you do that, Ryuuzaki? You never did anything to be placed in nothingness."

"There are no restrictions placed on those in heaven coming to nothingness. So I will stay awhile, not forever mind you, but I will come as much as I can."

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone but thanks Ryuuzaki," Raito gave L a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry Raito, I really am."

"What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what I didn't do. I didn't do this." With that L brought his face down, and touched his lips gently to Raito's. "Don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon."

As Raito drew in breath to speak, L put his finger to his lips. "Shhh. Now is not a time for words."

Raito moved his finger. "Your right. It's time for what didn't happen before." He said before pressing his lips against L's. And both knew things would be much different and much better than it ever had been before.

--

Review (you know you want to)((and yeah it's the review mooch again)) it makes authors incredibly happy and posting!


End file.
